


Drabble Files: Doctor Who

by alkatie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkatie/pseuds/alkatie
Summary: what it says on the tin.Sporadically updates





	1. Poison

Time is poison.

Merciless it crawls, burning deep riles into the faces of people, slowly dissolving them until nothing is left.

So, when he looks her into her bright eyes, he doesn’t know what to say. He’s happy to see her. He ignores that she had been poisoned as well. Until he can’t.

After all this time she never forgot, she never moved on.

Time is poison. It doesn’t heal all wounds, it only eats the memory of the pain away.

And he’s just as toxic.

But what else is to expect from a being, calling itself a Time Lord.

 


	2. Stars

Take my hand, the painter whispers as they lay in the short and stubby grass.

An invitation, to see the world with his eyes. Literally, but he doesn’t mention it.

He always searches for a new, extraordinary way to see the stars, so he takes it, and he shares it. Humans have such brilliant, brilliant minds.

His dear friend believes it’s the vivid description, the wonderful words that paint the pictures in her head, and it’s best that way.

He closes his eyes and watches the sky and stars unfold above him.

Not one cloud obscures the deep serene.


End file.
